Why?
by DarkNaomi
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten find out that their boyfriends cheated on them and that their team think they are weak. Temari is hated by all the villagers for some unknown reason. All 5 of them leave a possibly join the Akatsuki.
1. Finding Out

**Why?**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

**A/N Yay! A new fic :D Its my first one and its kinda full of crack pairings. :) Okay heads up on the pairings: ItaSaku, DeiIno, SasoTema, TobiHina and HidaTen. And hinted PeinKona (I think thats how it is) Yay Yay Yay! Summary time: Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten find out their boyfriends cheated on them. They still kept going but they found out (except Temari) that they're teamates think they are too weak. Temari finds out that the villagers hate her for no apparent reason. Gaara allows her to leave the village and not be counted as a missing nin. They all run away and they meet up and possibly join the Akatsuki :). Oh and Naruko is in this fic.**

**Ages:**

**Rookie 12: 18**

**Itachi: 20**

**Deidara: 19**

**Tobi: 18**

**Sasori: 20**

**Leader: 25**

**Konan: 25**

**Rest Of Akatsuki: 27-41 yea.... XD**

**Gai's Team: 19**

**Kankuro: 19**

**Temari: 20**

**now, LETS BEGIN! ;D finally**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would be called Chicken Ass Hair. I only own Kairi and Ami.**

-----(There is nothing here it is just your imagination)---------------

Sakura looked down at the ground and walked to her team's meeting place. (Sasuke is back... teme.) How could he?

_Its the great Flashback :D_

_Sakura was going to her team's meeting place but wanted to buy a set of kunais and shurikens for her boyfriend, Sasuke. (In this he will be called Duckbutt head sometimes chicken butt hair since he is a complete idiot.) As she was going to the meeting place, she saw Sasuke. Wanting to surprise him, she hid her chakra and followed him. She saw him dragging a blond haired girl into an alley. As she looked into the alley, she saw Sasuke kissing her rival, Kairi Takoka. Not caring if he saw or not, she turned and ran._

_Flashback end_

She thought that Sasuke wasn't that type of person. She sighed and thought about it some more.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto's twin sister, Naruko. Naruko had always been a good friend of hers. Despite the fact that she basically hates Sasuke's ass so much she wants to kill him every time she saw him, Sakura could count on Naruko with anything. Sakura sighed, and told her what she saw.

_Couple minutes later_

"WHY THAT STUPID CHICKEN BUTT HAIR TEME!!!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. She swore all of Konoha could hear Naruko.

"DONT BE SO LOUD NARUKO! HE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!"

She sighed as Naruko continued to cuss and swear at the chicken butt hair teme.

"Well, I'll see you later Naruko." she said as she walked off.

At the bridge, she heard some more voices and decided to listen.

"dobe."

"What is it teme?'

"Do you think Sakura is weak?"

"NANI?! You teme! Don't you dare call Sakura-chan weak!"

"YEAH! So just shut up about Sakura-chan you stupid chicken butt haired teme!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

Sakura swore she saw steam coming out of Naruko's ears.

"WHY YOU! STUPID TEME JUST SHUT UP HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HER FOR THAT STUPID BITCH KAIRI!" Naruko shouted as she pounced on Sasuke.

"Well its true! You and Sakura are complete weaklings! Sakura is so I bet she won't be able to put a single scratch on me."

"Even though I hate to say this, I have to say Sasuke is right."

"NANI?! NII-SAN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"

"Just shut up Naruko. You know it's true."

"IT IS SO NOT TRUE! I BET SHE IS LISTENING RIGHT NOW! SAKURA COME OUT NOW!"

Sakura just stood there too shocked to talk. After a few seconds, she jumped out of the bushes and ran home with tears streaming down her face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID TEMES!" Naruko shouted as she ran after Sakura.

Sakura ran through the door just to run into her mother.

"Sakura? Ino called you earlier."

"Thanks mom."

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakuno asked.

"Sasuke cheated on me. Its nothing mom."

"NOTHING?! DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Sakuno shouted with fire burning in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped. She was sure she got her temper from Sakuno. Her mom had insane strength, even stronger than Tsunade and Sakura.

"I'll call Ino back right now."

"all right, tell me if you need anything."

"Hai, arigatou okaa-san."

Sakuno left the room to do what she was doing.

"Hello? Ino?"

"Sakura?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"I want you to come to Tenten's house for a sleepover."

"MOM! IM GOING TO TENTEN'S HOUSE FOR A SLEEPOVER!"

"HAI! Be safe!"

"Hai!"

_10 minutes later_

Tenten's house was really big. Since her mom died and her father is always on business trips, she mostly had the whole house to her house.

"SAKURA! YOUR HERE!"

said girl yelped and fell to the floor as soon as she closed the door, squashed by a hyper Ino.

"Okay, I came. What did you guys want to talk about?"

Tenten looked down sadly.

"Come up to my room and I'll tell you."

_at Tenten's room_

"So, whats up?"

"OUR BOYFRIENDS CHEATED ON US AND OUR TEAMMATES CALLED US WEAK!" shouted Ino as she burst out crying.

"NANI?! TELL ME!"

_Ino's Flashback_

_Ino was on her way to meet her team when she spotted Kiba. Wanting to figure out what was going on, she hid her chakra and watched._

_Ino stared in shock and surprise when she saw Kiba kissing Watanabe Ami, her eternal rival. Ino, with tears streaming down her face, ran to her team's meeting place._

_Ino walked slowly to the meeting place only to spot her entire team already there talking about something. She hid her chakra (again) and listened._

"_Hey Chouji, what do you think about Ino?"_

"_I think shes too weak."_

"_Really? I guess that's true. She's not fit to be a kunoichi."_

"_She was always useless and weak."_

_Ino couldn't stand it anymore. First her boyfriend, and now her team?_

**(AN Okay, For the others it's basicly the same so I'm going to skip it. So, this is them discussing about what they will do.)**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" -Sakura

"Sakura-chan, stop shouting." Hinata said calmly.

"Hinata-chan! You didn't stutter." -Sakura

"I know, I now understand I have to be strong." -Hinata

"Okay! Back to the matter at hand!" -Tenten

"Okay okay Tenten." -Ino

"So what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do is run away and prove we can be strong." -Sakura

"So, we run and become missing-nins?" -Ino

"Yea. Or better, we join the Akatsuki." -Sakura

"NANI?! Sakura, are you crazy?" - Ino

"Well, she has a good point. If we join the Akatsuki, we can prove that we are strong." -Tenten

"So, it's decided?" -Hinata

"Yea, we meet at the front gates tommorow at 8 pm." -Sakura

"Okay, but what do we tell the guards?" -Ino

"We tell them we are collecting herbs for Tsunade. I am her apprentice." -Sakura

"Alright." -All

_The Next day at noon_

With Sakura

_clothes, katana (yes she has katana), herbs and medicine, gloves, bandages, and all that other basic things. Explosive tags, kunais and shurikens._

When she completed the list, she grabbed all the things she needed and put them in her bag. Then she decided to add bandages to cover her arms, chest, and legs. Sakura looked at the time to see it was 6:45. She grabbed black hair dye and went into the bathroom. **btw she has a red trenchcoat**

With Hinata

As Hinata carried the large amount of food from the kitchen, she ran into Hanabi. **(She is NOT MEAN in this)**

"ne, nii-san. Where are you going with all that food?"

"Oh, I have a 3 week long mission so I have to bring a lot of food."

"Ohhhh, let me help you nii-san."

"Arigatou Hanabi."

_7:50 pm at the front gate_

Tenten ran up to the gate (**Outfit: Black trenchcoat with normal Red ninja clothes and black pants with blue ninja sandals.") **only to see Hinata and Ino already there.

"Hey guys, Temari is coming. She's meeting us in the forest." -Tenten

"Why would she want to leave Suna?" -Hinata

"Said something about the villagers hating her and that Gaara allowed her to leave the village and not be counted as a missing nin." -Tenten

"Oh... wheres Sakura?" -Ino

Tenten turned to see Sakura running up to them with black dyed hair.

"You dyed your hair." -Tenten

"Yea, pink hair is too easy to spot." -Sakura

"Let's go." -Hinata

"Hai." -All

They ran through the gates and headed for the forest.

_Forest at Midnight_

Temari got up as she saw the Konoha kunoichi running towards her except for Naruko.

"So, lets go." -Temari

"yea, We decided we want to join the Akatsuki." -Tenten

"But how will we find them? They could anywhere." -Sakura

"Your lucky you don't have to search far un."

"who's there?" -Ino

Out of the bushes jumped Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi and Hidan.

"YOU! I thought I killed you." -Sakura shouted as she pointed at Sasori.

"Fortunatly, I had my normal body." -Sasori

"May we join the Akatsuki?" -Ino

"Leader-sama will decide un." -Deidara

The girls lept after the Akatsuki and hoped they were making the right choice.

**A/N: TADA!!! Its so long. -_-' The reason I made this was because there were FAR too few SasoTema fics. The longest one was about... 9 chapters? And it wouldn't update...sadly. T_T If you haven't guessed, I'm a major crack pairing lover. :D OH! And I'm letting you guys beat up... SASUKE OR ANY CHARACTER OF YOUR CHOICE!!! First come first serve. Only the first 4 reviewers. I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 10 REVIEWS!!!!! ;D C ya guys next time on Why.**

**Next Chapter: Teammates**

**Summary: The girls are accepted into the Akatsuki! But they find out they must pass a loyalty test in order to receive the rings with their new teammates. Back at Konoha, the teams find out they have lost their girls! Turns out that there was a reason behind the guys kissing other girls.**


	2. Teammates

**Why?**

**Chapter 2: Teammates**

**A/N: Hallo! I AM ALIVEEEE! :D hehe had to do that...**

**Sakura: Get on with it!**

**A/N: Okay okay jeez... T_T**

**Naruto: KONNICHIWA!!!!**

**CRS: KONNICHIWA NARUTO!!! I'm still cracking up that your name means Fish cakes... hey! Why did you say Konnichiwa to me?**

**Naruto: Because...**

**CRS: ???**

**Naruto: Because ur chinese! :D**

**CRS: HEY! Your Japanese you should know that its Japanese!**

**Naruto: But I thought it was chinese... T_T**

**Naruko pops out of nowhere**

**Naruko: BAKA!**

**CRS: Okay! I changed Naruko up a bit... now she has red hair like her mom. So, just imagine a Naruko with red hair. :D And shes an Anbu captain 3 years younger than Naruto. Yes I am aware that Minato died with the naruto sealing but... lets say he lived for 3 more years xD. Naruko do the disclaimer!**

**Naruko: CrimsonRedSnow (or DarkNaomi) Does not own Naruto! However, she does own Kairi and Ami (sadly).**

_Konoha_

Naruko stomped to her apartment in fury. How could her brother and that stupid chicken butt hair dude call one of her best friends weak? Now it's all their fault that they left! After a few seconds of thinking (because shes a prodigy :D) Naruko found out that she is no longer needed in this village. She got up and packed her things, why bother staying if her only friends were gone? Naruko wrote a letter to her so called team and decided to leave tonight.

_10:00 pm_

Naruko jumped off from the gates. Maybe if she went a little quicker, then she will be able to meet up with Sakura and her friends. (She has an important role in this :))

_6:00 pm next day Akatsuki Base_

"EH?!" (1)

All the Akatsuki members that were at the base stopped and wondered what caused Deidara to sound so much like a girl.

Turns out it wasn't Deidara. It was his female doppleganger and a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"You expect me to work with the guy that killed my boyfriend, excuse me, EX boyfriend's entire family, and a human iceblock?!" Sakura practically screamed at Konan, causing all the girls (including Konan) to sweatdrop.

"Er... he wanted me to form a sister organization to the Akatsuki, so your partner in the new Aoitsuki (**Translation: Blue Moon) **organization would be a girl named Ame Yuuki. (**Rain Snow) ** The base has already been completed, but we will be going on missions with the Akatsuki. Your partners then will be decided in due time." Konan said while sweatdropping.

Temari stood there and had a question that she just couldn't take to keep inside.

"Excuse me, but is there a way to change the extracting jutsu so it won't kill the jinchuuriki?" Temari said nervously. Her brother Gaara was the first jinchuuriki and she didn't feel too good since he let her leave.

"It is possible if Leader-sama is able to change the jutsu a little." Konan answered.

"Where is Leader-sama?" Ino asked.

"He is currently in Amegakure."

"Oh."

"Is there anymore?"

**silence**

"Now, I will lead you to the uniform room and you may choose any Aoitsuki uniform but you must wear the cloak." Konan said as she walked out the room.

_Uniform Room _

"Now, you may choose what you would like to wear underneath you are allowed to change the cloak and uniform to fit your fighting style." Konan said.

A few minutes later, they had finally picked out the uniform that suits them the most. Sakura had cut the bottom and the sleeves a bit so they won't interfere with her fighting. With the fabric, she made arm and leg warmers. She also added bandages to her chest, arms, and legs and wore the standard Akatsuki kunoichi uniform. (Konan's but different shoes)

Ino cut the cloak a bit shorter and had black standard shinobi pants and a red tank top. With the extra fabric, she made leg warmers and picked a few Akatsuki colored hair ties (2). She also wore long black shinobi sandals and black fishnet shirt and leggings.

Tenten had her original outfit (3) just that the buttons and outlines were crimson red and black for the rest. She also cut the top sleeves, sleeves , and bottom shorter so it won't interfere with the fighting. With the fabric, she made elbow long fingerless gloves and leg warmers. She also had bandages on her legs and arms (you cant see them.) and long black shinobi sandals.

She also had long black shinobi pants.

Hinata had black long standard shinobi pants and top and cut her sleeves and bottom part shorter. (She also made the same things as Tenten.) She had bandages on her chest and arms and also had long black shinobi sandals.

Temari cut her sleeves and bottom shorter. (also the same things as the other 2.) She had black standard shinobi shorts and top along with a fishnet shirt and leggings. She also added Akatsuki designs to her fan.

)

When they were done, they took off their hiaties (SP?) and made a long line through the symbol and put it back on. (4) Then they turned to Konan unsure of what to do.

"Now, in order to get your rings, you must complete a certain mission. But first we must wait for Leader-sama to return. You may introduce yourselves after the initiation. But you must be hungry."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. They have been traveling for a while without stopping. Temari and Tenten just sighed. They had eaten food pills when no one was watching.

"We aren't hungry, so may we go for a walk Konan-sama?" Tenten asked politely.

"Go ahead."

Temari and Tenten walked out the door and looked around Ame.

_10 minutes later_

Tenten just got to the gates when she saw a girl with red hair laying there. Tenten ran up to the girl to see if she was okay, and couldn't help but wonder why a girl about 15 is doing right outside a shinobi village. She checked for a pulse, but stopped when she saw a scratched Konoha forehead protector on her neck. Tenten had seen the latest edition of the Criminals Edition of the Bingo books and this girl wasn't in it, so she must be a new missing-nin. Tenten picked her up piggyback style and on her way to meet Temari, she couldn't help but feel she had met her somewhere.

Naruto ran around Konoha in panic. He couldn't find his little sister. He suddenly stopped and thought for a moment.

_I forgot to check her apartment..... _Naruto thought.

Naruto ran to Naruko's apartment and busted the door down. He quickly noticed it was practically empty. He looked around searching for Naruko, but saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it quickly.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry aniki, but I can't stay in Konoha anymore. With my only best friends gone, there is no reason to stay here. And when I heard Tsunade-sama say I was unworthy of being a student of hers, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry to leave you alone like this, but without my friends support after all the villager's mean words and you no where to be found, the villagers would take that to their advantage and most likely kill me. Either way, if I stay, I would be as good as dead. Its basically a lose-lose situation for me. I have thought of everything that would happen to me if I stayed and if I leave. If I leave, I have a chance of finding Sakura and them again. If I stay, I would die. I would rather leave and be count as a missing-nin then watch you suffer because of me. I'm sorry aniki, but if I manage to join the Akatsuki, I would find a way to save you. Don't worry, I won't die if I join. If I join, then they will probably never go after you again for bait. Since they have a Jinchuuriki on their side, they won't fight you. I apologize that I might have to fight you sometime in the future._

_Sayonara Aniki,_

_Naruko Namikaze_

Naruto put the letter in his pocket with tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. Then, he notice there was another letter. He quickly opened it. Inside was another letter and a small package. He opened the letter and read it. This might be his sister's last words to him.

_Dear my Anbu team,_

_You guys were great. But the biggest mistakes you guys have made is you never really found out the true reason and meaning for teamwork. The meaning of teamwork is that you NEVER make fun of your teammates, nor call them weak. And that you will always stick up for each other. The true reason I made you guys believe in teamwork and work to the best of your ability for each other is because I once lost a really good friend because my other friend hated her and wanted to kill her. One day, we had to go on a mission together to Iwagakure. When we were in Iwa, we were ambushed by enemies. My friend, Ame, was being cornered by 3 enemy shinobis. My other friend, Tora, saw but didn't do anything. I tried to save her, but right before I could reach her, I saw her get killed before my own eyes. Ame, in her dying state, wanted me to give Tora one of her eyes. Ame had a kekkei genkai called Mizugan (5). Even though Tora hated her, she still wanted to help her. Tora, now realizing her great mistake, broke down crying and apologized continuously. Crying, I agreed. After I had transplanted the right eye, (Tora's right eye got hurt in the battle.) Ame told us to quickly leave. I hope you will never make the same mistake as Tora. Currently, Tora is no where to be found but it is rumored that she is a missing nin. Good luck._

_Sayonara,_

_Naruko_

Naruto picked up the package, and left. There has got to be a reason behind the other guy's cheating.

Kairi Takoka smirked. She has finally convinced her dear Sasuke-kun to kiss her. And the bitch Sakura saw the whole thing! It was the perfect plan. Blackmailing them that if they don't kiss their girlfriend's rivals, then their girlfriends would die. Kairi laughed evily. She had also managed to convince that Temari was planning to do something bad to Sunagakure because of their mistreatment to her younger brother. Kairi looked into the lake and smirked. With her beautiful long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and unresistingly hot curvacious body, no man would ever be able to resist her. Then, she growled. Sakura was the top hottest kunoichi in Konoha before she disappeared. True, when she was 12 years old, she was an ugly girl with a huge forehead and ugly pink hair. But when she turned 18 a couple months ago, she turned into the most unresistable kunoichi in Konoha. Even beating Kairi, who was the hottest girl for 10 years straight! Soon, her frown turned into an evil smirk. Sakura, there is more to destroying your life than your boyfriend!

"ACHOO!"

"Ne, Sakura-san, are you okay?" Ame Yuuki asked her partner.

"I'm fine. Somebody must be talking about me." Sakura answered while rubbing her nose.

Tenten and Temari haven't returned yet. _Maybe I should call them the Double Ts! _Sakura giggled. Tenten and Temari are partners while Ino and Hinata are teammates. Her partner Ame was once an Iwagakure Kunoichi, but she said that she was once a Konoha kunoichi. Ame has long silver black hair tied back into a low ponytail, red eyes, well, eye. For some odd reason, she was missing her right eye. Ame had also told her she has a kekkei genkai, but refuses to tell her. About 15 years old, and is long time friends with Tora Takasuchi. Tora has her forehead protector covering her right eye, like her old sensei Kakashi. Tora also has waist length dark brown hair and hazel eyes and about the same age as Ame.

"Oi!"

Sakura looked up. That sounded like Tenten and Temari....

"We found someone you might know you guys!" Temari yelled.

Sakura ran down the stairs and into the Akatsuki base, but stopped suddenly. Right in front of her, was Naruko Namikaze.

(**I was going to end it here, but... I want to write more :D and i'm nice...)**

Sakura also saw that Tora and Ame were staying at Naruko in disbelief. A couple minutes later, Naruko started to wake up, and the first thing she noticed were Tora and Ame.

Naruko stared.

"Ame? Tora? Is that really you guys?" she asked softly.

Tora and Ame hugged Naruko so tight, she couldn't breathe.

"Naruko!!!! I'm sorry! But I'll tell you the story later!" Tora sobbed.

"Errr. You guys, Naruko is turning purple..." Sakura mumbled.

"Eh? Oh, oops. Gomen, Naruko." Ame apologized.

Konan sweatdropped. "Err.. now Tora has a partner..."

"Ne, Konan-sempai, when is Leader-sama gonna be back?"

Konan looked at the clock and said. "Right.. about..."

The door opened and closed, and the figure at the door disappeared. Sakura and the others just stared.

"Ne Konan-chan, was that Leader-sama?" Temari asked.

"Hai. Now that he's back, you will be told what your mission is." Temari grumbled.

_Leader-sama's office :D_

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara entered the room. The girls noticed the room was one, dark and two, Konan was already there.

"In order to be a full member of the Aoitsuki, you must pass a loyalty test." Leader started.

"The test will be explained to you by Konan and you must go with your Akatsuki partners."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

**(A/N: Now, was that a very short thing? :D hehehehe THAT WAS 6 PAGES OKAY?! Mumble mumble mumble. Okay, as you may have noticed, there are, so far, no indications of any pairings.. :D But just wait. This might be a pretty long fic but! I have a request to all of ya! Here is the info. This is always open, and there is no deadline.**

**SasoTema fic info :)**

**Temari: NANI?! WHAT KIND OF TITLE IS THAT!**

**CRS: Just get on with it!**

**Temari: Hai, hai. Okay. Due to the shortage of SasoTema fanfictions and vids, the author has a request to all ya peeps!**

**CRS: CONTINUE**

**Temari: For the fics, you must write a fanfiction with the following requirements:**

**over 40,000 words**

**You must complete it**

**NO HIATUS OR DISCONTINUEING!**

**At least 30 chapters :)**

**Can have side pairings**

**Characters can't be OOC too much**

**Temari: Message CRS when you put the story up. If she really likes it, then she will put u as a favorite story and refer it. :D Also, she will also put u in a contest. The contest will be based on public opinion. 4 stories will be selected and a vote will happen on which story the reviewers like the most. :) The winner gets:**

**A chapter dedicated just for them :D**

**Any requested minor pairings will happen (but the girls will end up with the said guys but I at least want some rivalry to happen!)**

**A favorite author**

**And the story will be faved**

**The author will be on the author alert list**

**AND YOU WILL BE ON MY FAVORITE REVIEWERS LIST!**

**All semi-finalists will be on my Almost favorite reviewers. :D**

**ALSO! ALL PEOPLE THAT TRY WILL GET CYBER COOKIESSSSSS AND CAKE :)**

**CRS: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Temari: Bribery much?**

**CRS: WHA??? NO**

**Ino: QUIT SHOUTING!**

**CRS: SHUT UP INO-PIG!**

**Sakura: Hey! Only I can call her that!**

**CRS: Oh, and I can make u end up with Rock Lee :)**

**Sakura: errr, OKAY OKAY FINE**

**CRS: MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hinata: Yuki-san, you forgot to mention the requirements for the video one**

**CRS: Oh! Here are the following requirements :)**

**Video must be at least 3 minutes long :)**

**Must be pretty decent**

**Can be a love triangle (AIEEE SO AWESOME)**

**CRS: THAT'S IT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hinata: Ne, Yuki-san, your scaring us...**

**Sasuke: Che, she doesn't scare me**

**CRS:*evil aura* what did you say?!**

**Sasuke: That you don't scare me**

**Censored**

**Konan: WHOA! Here's some info on the next chapter!**

_**Next Chapter: Nani?! Naruko Matchmaking, Mission Info, and New Partners!**_

_**Update time: I dono :)**_

_**Summary: Sakura and co have finally been given their first mission! But wait! Who's their partners? NANI?! IT'S THEM?! And Naruko and friends are planning something, along with Hinata. The plan? It has something to do with Sakura and co and their partners. And, Hinata has a change of attitude?**_

_**Warning: Hinata is kinda OOC**_

**Explanations  
1: This little part is a little preview of the next chapter I think u can guess what will happen**

**2: Do they exist? XD**

**3: its her original Naruto top just different colors. You know the one she's wearing when u first meet her?**

**4: Forehead protector positions:**

**Sakura: on forehead**

**Ino: On neck**

**Tenten: On forehead**

**Hinata: On neck**

**Temari: On neck**

**5: Mizugan: Grants the user the ability to control all types of water, including clan specialties. More about Ame will be told in later chapters**

**Jaa Ne for now!**

_**CrimsonRedSnow**_


	3. Nani! Matchmaking, Mission,and partners

_**Why?**_

_**Chapter 3: Nani?! Naruko Matchmaking, Mission Info, and New Partners!**_

**CRS: RAWR! Geez, is this good? T_T Uploading 2 chapters in one day....**

**Konan: So, what's going to happen?  
Sasuke: Read the title baka**

**CRS: SASU-GAY! DON'T INSULT THE AWESOME PAPER USER!!**

**Sasuke: So? What's paper gonna do?**

**Konan: dark voice Ohhh much more than you think baka**

**Sasuke: eh? …. AIEEEEEEE**

**CENSORED**

**CRS: The scene is too violent to be viewed. XD Nagato! Say the disclaimer**

**Nagato: One, CRS, or DN, does not own Naruto, only Kairi, Ami, Tora, Yami, and the idea of the Mizugan. Two, Don't call me Nagato**

**Konan: is back from killing Sasuke But Nagato sounds better than Pein**

**Nagato: …. shut up**

**Yahiko: HI GUYS!!! I'M BACK!**

**Nagato: YAHIKO!**

**Key:**

**'Shannaro!' A/N, dark Hinata and Zetsu, Inner Sakura, shouting**

_'Shannaro!' _Thoughts, setting, writing

"Shannaro!" Speech

_6:00 Am Akatsuki Base_

"**DAMMIT INO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Ino was running from a very angry Hinata. Who knew that shy, sweet, Hinata could be so violent? Ino ran around the corner only to enter the kitchen.

"Ino.. What did you do to Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Um... **IT'S OF NO IMPORTANCE!"** Ino shouted.

"Come on, I have never seen Hinata so mad." Tenten urged.

"Okay, okay. So.... I dumped a bucket of cold water on her head..." Ino answered sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"**WHO THE FUCKIN HELL IS UP AT 6 IN THE FUCKIN MORNING?!"**

"So... what made you do that?" Temari asked.

"Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art again." Ino muttered.

"...."

**Sasori and Deidara enter the room arguing about art**

"Art is explosion, un!" Deidara said.

"Everlasting!"

"Explosion un!"

"Everlasting!"

Ex-"

"**SHUT UP!" **Temari shouted.

"I'm tired of both of you bickering about art!" Ino shouted. "And you both have the wrong sense of art! Art is colorful!"

"Everlasting!"

"Explosion, yeah!"

"Colorful!"

"....." Temari stared, trying to think of a way to stop the bickering.

"...." Tenten and Sakura both sweatdropped as an imaginary lightbulb appeared on Temari's head.

"SASORI-SAN! TEACH ME ABOUT EVERLASTING ART!!" Temari shouted.

"NANI(UN)?!" Ino and Deidara shouted.

"Fine. At least somebody understands." **insert glare at Deidara and Ino**

"grrr... ne Deidara-sempai! Teach me about explosions!"

"Honto, un?"

"Soo desu!"

"FOLLOW ME UN!"

And Sasori, Temari, Ino, and Deidara left...

Hinata ran into the room really angry and screamed: "WHERE'S INO?!"

"She just left with Deidara." Tenten answered.

"Oh.."

Hidan walks in.

"WHO IS COOKING?!"

"Quit shouting you silver haired freak!" Tenten said.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"Why do you curse so much?"

"It's part of my f-in religion!"

"Teach me about it!"

_Couple minutes later_

"CONVERT ME TO JASHINISM!" Tenten shouted.

"NANI?!"

"HAIL JASHIN-SAMA!" Tenten screamed.

Hidan stabs Tenten.... when shes in a really weird symbol.

**Thud**

"HIDAN! IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY POSSIBLE YOU TEME!" Sakura shouted.

"Just shut up will ya? I'm trying to do a ritual here!" Tenten said looking up.

".... Who knew Tenten would convert to Jashinism?" Hinata muttered.

"Who knew Hinata could be so violent?" muttered a voice in the hallway.

"WHO THE F*** WAS THAT?!" Hinata screamed.

_Deidara's room_

"Whoa... Who knew she could curse?" Ino muttered.

"No one un."

"Hn, now what next?" Ino asked.

"First, you need a ball of clay un." Deidara answered.

**takes out a small ball of clay and hands it to Ino**

"Then, mold it into something. For now, make a bird, yeah."

**Ino tries to mold it into a hawk**

**shows Deidara** "Is this good?" Ino asked.

"Make the head smaller, un."

_Few Minutes Later_

"YAY I COMPLETED IT!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, for the rest we need to do it outside un."

"Hai."

_Naruko's room_

"Ne, Naruko-chan, do you have a really good idea?" Tora asked.  
"I'm bored, I want to do some matchmaking." Naruko said.

"Oh? With who?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm,"

_Flashback 3 days ago_

_Naruko was in a room with all the Akatsuki and Konan in the center._

"_From now on, these will be the new partners."_

_Deidara and Ino_

_Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame_

_Sasori and Temari_

_Hinata and Tobi_

_Hidan, Tenten, and Kakuzu_

"_And all the others will be the same. Dismissed."_

_Flashback end_

"Why don't we do the following:...."

All three leaned in in order to listen to Naruko's evil plan.

".... We have to kill Orochimaru, Kabuto, and his followers?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Konan said. "If you complete this mission, you have proven your trust to this organization. Any other questions?"

**Silence**

"Dismissed."

_In the trees to Otogakure_

"Okay, so does everyone get the plan?" Temari asked.

"Hai."

"Alright, begin!"

_3 hours later_

Sakura panted. She and her friends have finally completed their test. From now on, they will become missing-nins. She looked up to the sky. Maybe, just maybe, is Sasuke missing her? Nah, that can't be. He had cheated on her and called her weak. That bastard deserved it. Sakura gritted her teeth and headed back to Amegakure with her friends. You shouldn't be thinking about him. He was a stupid bastard.

_2 years later Akatsuki_

"DAMMIT INO! ART IS EVERLASTING!" Temari shouted.

"NO! ITS EXPLOSION!" Ino screamed back.

"EVERLASTING!"

"EXPLOSION!"

As Ino and Temari bickered back and forth, Sakura could only sigh. The Akatsuki were really rubbing off on them. Now, Tenten can be heard saying curse words in every one of her sentences. Ino and Temari were becoming a second Deidara and Sasori, always bickering over the definition of art. Sakura was saying "Hn." As a lot of her answers. Hinata got really dark and mysterious, who knew where that came from? But they had all learned a lot. Ino could make explosions to distract enemies so Sakura can make them dissapear into huge cracks. Temari has been running around using a battle puppet that's like an actual scorpion (courtesy of Sasori) and she had mastered puppetry. Tenten had somehow got Hidan to make a two-bladed scythe for her and was now in her room sacrificing. Sakura looked out the window thinking of when Konoha tried to bring them back 1 year ago.

_Flashback 1 year and 3 months ago_

"_Konoha shinobi are here!" Deidara shouted._

"_Why are they here?" Sakura asked._

"_They say they want to bring back 4 kunoichi."_

"_DAMMIT THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY IN HELL I'M GOING BACK TO THAT SHIT OF A PLACE!" Tenten shouted._

"_Tenten! You are no longer the youthful flower!" A voice said from outside._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE!"_

_Sakura stomped to the doorway and pulled it open, hitting the idiot at the door._

"_THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY WE ARE GOING BACK TO KONOHA WITH YOU GUYS GOT IT?!" She screamed._

"_Hn, Sakura, I thought you liked me." Sasuke said._

"_Liked you my ass. Do you seriously think I would like you after you called me weak AND cheated on me for that bitch of a slut Kairi?" Sakura growled._

"_There was a reason." Sasuke answered._

"_Hell like there's a reason. We are happy here, thank you very much." Sakura was quickly losing her temper with this baka._

"_How are you happy here?"_

"_Huh, other than the fact that your older brother Itachi is better than you by a million times AND we have learned a lot more than we will ever learn." Sakura answered._

"_Hn, I bet you guys are all still weak, like back then."_

"_Hmph, you never know what we have learned in a year and month's time Uchiha." said a voice from behind him._

_Sasuke tried to turn around, but to no avail. He growled._

"_So you are here Sabaku-san."_

"_You WILL pay for making Sakura upset, got it Uchiha?" Temari said through clenched teeth._

"_Since when did you learn how to use puppetry?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring her statement from before._

"_Hmph, I had a good teacher."_

"_GRR UCHIHA! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN MAKE SURE YOU WILL DIE IN THE MOST SHITTIEST WAY POSSIBLE GOT IT?!" Tenten shouted._

"_Not before I killed him first." said a monotone voice from behind Tenten._

"_Aww, Naruko I wanted some fun. And an Uchiha would be a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama." Tenten pouted._

"_Yeah, but he made all the friends I have ever had leave, and I'm going to make him pay." Naruko muttered, tying her hair in a high ponytail._

"_Well if it isn't Naruto's little sister." Sasuke smirked._

"_Hmph, you WILL pay, got it Uchiha?" Naruko growled._

"_What can you do to me?"_

"_Nothing you have ever thought.." Naruko said, as her eyes turned Sharingan red._

"_Naruko-san, are you really going to use that?" Tora asked._

"_I'm sure. This teme deserved it."_

_Water appeared out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke._

"_Nani?!"_

"_The Uzumaki Clan kekkei genkai allows the user complete control over water. And since there's a lake over there, you are going to be so dead." Naruko smirked._

"_There's nothing special about that."_

"_Oh, have you never thought of what the Namikaze clan can do?" Naruko asked._

"_Eh?"_

_Black sand grabbed Sasuke's feet making him unable to move._

"_But I thought only Gaara could use sand."_

"_Key word. You THOUGHT. His family has a different gift, one I'm not telling you."_

_Meanwhile, Temari was battling Team Asuma missing Ino._

_Temari growled. When was Sasori going to finish her battle puppet? She needed it at a time like this._

_Unknown to her, Asuma was hidden in the trees and the one she was battling was a clone. Asuma threw a couple senbon needles so they can bring her back unconscious._

_Temari turned around in shock, and was about to get hit by the senbon when the most surprising thing of her life happened. Meanwhile, everyone noticed Asuma's plan and Temari's shock. They ran to help her and Asuma, only to stop when the saw what happened._

"_Nani..?"_

_**CRS: END OF CHAPTER!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Don't you just LOVE cliffies? :) Whoever that guesses correctly of what happened to Temari will get a free bag of.... COOKIES!!! MWAHAHAHAHA XD Any flavor! :) but sadly, their cyber... :( The Answer and winner will be announced next chapter. Also, only ONE person wins! The first person to guess correctly I guess... =P And about the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan thingies... OF COURSE THE KEKKEI GENKAIS AREN'T REAL!! XD You wish CRS, yeah you wish....**_

_**Ohhh, and is this the start of a certain emotion for Sakura? :D And if someone could tell me the definition of Temari in Japanese, I would be realy happy. It has something to do with the plot....**_

_**Konan: Hey.**_

_**CRS: What?**_

_**Konan: I have a question about the beginning...**_

_**CRS: What about it?**_

_**Konan: What's with the Yahiko part?**_

_**CRS: Oh, that? That's kinda a preview of the story I will be writing after this one is complete. (Though I have a long wait..)**_

_**Konan: HONTO???!!!! Yahiko comes back in your next story????**_

_**CRS: Oohh, why do you care? You like Yahiko? :)**_

_**Konan: No, it's not him**_

_**CRS: Then who? Nagato?**_

_**Konan: blushing Ummm, no...**_

_**CRS: HAHAHAHA! I GOT YA! IT IS NA-**_

_**Konan: Shut up will you? I can't let him know!*covers my mouth with her hand***_

_**CRS: Awww, but what if he feels the same about you?**_

_**Konan: is blushing like mad he never will...**_

_**CRS: DENIAL!**_

_**Konan: NANI?!**_

_**Sakura: KONAN YOU ARE IN DENIAL AGAINST NAGATO'S TRUE FE-**_

_**CRS: Can't we say the same about you?**_

_**Sakura: ???**_

_**Konan: smirks evily yes Sakura, what are your feelings for the elder Uchiha?**_

_**Sakura: I have no feelings for Itachi-san!**_

_**Konan: Hey, didn't you used to call him Uchiha-san?**_

_**Sakura: I did?**_

_**Konan: Yes you did. It's just that when you talked to Sasuke you didn't want to confuse him with his older brother, so you called him Itachi.**_

_**Sakura: … BUT STILL! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR ITACHI!**_

_**CRS, kunoichi, and all akatsuki members excluding Itachi: DENIAL!!!**_

_**Temari: Hey, when did you guys get here?**_

_**Itachi: Walks in holding a box of Pocky What's going on? sticks a Pocky stick in his mouth***_

_**All: sweatdrop**_

_**Sakura: here's a preview of the next chapter, and no, it won't say the answer!**_

_**Next Chapter: Konoha Comes Back, Temari's Secret Revealed!**_

_**Update Time: 1-4 weeks :)**_

_**Summary: **Nani?! Temari has a secret? And Konoha comes back for another chance? What is happening in the Akatsuki base while the girls are fighting Konoha Shinobi? When will Konoha ever give up? Sakura's new skills are revealed, and Deidara gives a small transplant!_

_**Konan: As you may have noticed, Itachi didn't say anything (or appear for that matter) in this chapter. But he will say something later.**_

_**CRS: See you guys next chapter! :)**_

_**~CrimsonRedSnow**_


End file.
